A Dip in the Morning
by fashy101
Summary: “Oh. What do I have to do for you to like me?” Freddy asked, looking at her with a serious face. “I dunno. Kiss me…” FreddyKatie, one-shot. R&R please.:D


_SPLASH._

She looked up to see where the splash came from.

'_So much for being alone this morning,'_ Katie thought, _'I wonder who that is?'_

She swam across the pool to see who interrupted her. She reached the other end and saw the 15-year old blonde known to her as…

"Freddy Jones."

"Well, good morning to you, too," Freddy said sarcastically. He wasn't really surprised to see young Ms. Brown doing her laps in the morning. Maybe it's because he's been watching her more closely for the past few weeks.

"What are you doing up so early?" He asked, even if he already knows the answer.

"Just laps. I do it everyday. What's your excuse?" Katie replied in between breaths underwater.

"Oh, you know, just thought of having a swim…in the morning," Freddy said, trying to act cool and casual.

"Really? I thought you didn't know the meaning of 'morning'," Katie said, suppressing a giggle. She gave him a smile and started to swim back to the other end.

Even before Freddy could think of anything to say back, Katie zoomed off for another lap. He scratched his a head for a while before seeing Katie at the other end. He was about to follow her but when he saw Katie starting to swim back, he decided to just wait for her. After a few more seconds, Katie finally arrived.

"What do you plan to do here, exactly?" Katie asked as she reached for the side of the pool.

"Just, bum around, I guess. But now that you're here, I think I'll do more," Freddy said suggestively, giving Katie the smile that made all the girls fall for him.

Katie raised her eyebrow and said, "In your dreams, Jones."

'_I guess that's the only place we could be together,'_ Freddy thought of saying, but decided against it. So, he settled for, "May I join you?"

"Join me where?"

"You know, lapping."

"Oh. Uh…yeah, sure."

With one last breath, she raised he feet and swam forward, not bothering to wait for Freddy.

"Hey! Wait up!" Freddy yelled as he tried to catch up. As he reached the other end, he almost missed Katie…again.

"Katie! Wait…wait for me," Freddy said, in between large intakes of air. When his breathing returned to normal, he faced Katie and said, "Why didn't you tell me you were going? Don't leave me behind."

"Okay, sorry," Katie responded, "I guess I'm just not used to doing this with other people."

"Are you even used to doing _anything_ with other people? You know, besides the band?" Freddy asked, jokingly.

Katie, however, took it differently.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

'_Oh, shit,'_ Freddy thought nervously, _''look at what you did now!'_ Freddy tried to make up an excuse to as Katie continued staring at him.

"Well, uh…it's just that…that…uh…t-to some p-people…you…uh…you seem a…a bit…a-anti-social?" Freddy managed to say.

"Excuse me? I'm anti-social?" Katie said, quite surprised at what her _friend_ said. _'Hmpf. Some friend he is,'_ Katie thought, _'Then again, he's just stating facts, dear,'_ said a voice at the back of Katie's head, which she decided to ignore.

"…I mean, you don't, like, hang out with anyone but the band. And it's not like you have a boyfriend either," Freddy continued.

"Look, Freddy. If you think being sociable means hanging out with sluts and jerks, then you seriously need to buy a new dictionary," Katie said, her voice loud and clear, yet seems like she only whispered.

"And you don't need a boyfriend to be sociable," she added before swimming off.

"Damn it!" Freddy thought aloud. _'Way to go, Jones,'_ he thought as he mentally kicked himself in the head. _'Okay, when she comes back, apologize.'_

As soon as she arrived, he called her.

"Katie?"

Nothing.

"Katie?"

Still nothing.

Before she could swim away again, he grabbed her by her shoulders and turned her around to face him. She tried to wriggle away but he's just too strong.

"Let me go! You're hurting me!"

Freddy loosened his grip a bit, but still made sure that Katie won't be able to escape.

"If you've got anything to say, Jones, say it now, 'cause after one more lap I'm outta here," Katie said never taking her eyes off him.

"Listen, Katie. I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean what I said," Freddy apologized, never taking _his_ eyes off _hers._

There was a moment of silence before Katie spoke up.

"I'm sorry, too. I guess I overreacted. You know how touchy I am about that thing. It's true anyway. My social life sucks," Katie said, smiling.

"So, you're not mad anymore?"

"Nah. Come on. One last lap, then we could grab some food on the way home," Katie said, getting ready.

"Katie…"

"Yeah?"

Freddy opened his mouth to say something more, but hesitated and closed his mouth.

"Never mind. Let's go."

"No, what is it?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah, right. Come on, Freddy. Tell me, please?"

"I said no. Just forget it, okay?"

"Come _on_, Freddy. Please? Pleasepleasepleasepleaseple—"

"I like you, okay? I've been feeling different towards you lately. I'm not really sure what it is, but it feels really good. I don't know if it's possible but, Katie, I think I'm in love with you," Freddy paused. "There, laugh."

No one spoke for about a minute or so. They stared at each other for the whole time. Freddy decided to speak up.

"Katie?"

"Uh…ye-yeah?"

"Say you like me, too."

"Uhm…uh…" Katie didn't know what to say after this so she just swam towards the other end. Once she reached the other side, she tried to clear her head. _'Okay, Katie, he said he likes you. You like him, too, right? No, you _liked _him. But, so what? I could learn to like him again…right? Ugh…this is way too complicated for me.'_

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, not noticing that Freddy was nearing her side of the pool. As she opened her eyes, she saw Freddy standing in front of her. She jumped a little and started getting ready again. Freddy, seeing this, grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him.

"Katie?"

"Yeah?"

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Do you like me or not?"

"Uhm…I'm not really sure, Freddy. You kinda surprised me there."

"Oh. What do I have to do for you to like me?" Freddy asked, looking at her with a serious face.

"I dunno. Kiss me…" Katie joked.

"Fine."

Freddy held her at the back of her head and started to lean in.

"Wait, Freddy. I was only kidding!"

"Well, I'm not."

He pulled her closer until their lips touched. It was soft and sweet. Katie pulled away and smiled. Freddy kissed her again, longer this time.

Freddy pulled away and said, "Now, can you say you like me?"

"No," Katie replied, "but I can say that I love you."


End file.
